A number of symptoms result from stress encountered in daily life, including insomnia.
In order to deal with such stress, the sedative capacity of natural essential oils, such as lavender oil or camomile oil, has been used for a very long time.
However, these essential oils contain other compounds which have no sedative effect and are in general employed for their perfuming capacity.
The application of such oils is therefore limited by their perfuming capacity which may not be acceptable for stressed subjects, who do not like the perfume of these essential oils.
It has therefore appeared necessary to find sedative agents that may be used in all kinds of perfume compositions, without affecting the perfuming capacity of these compositions.
Synthetic chemical compounds as sedative agents for perfumes have been already proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,921 describes perfume compositions containing 3-methyl-hexenoic acid and/or 7-octenoic acid.
These compositions give rise to psychological effects on users, such as stimulant and/or sedative effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,333 describes the use of 1,3-dimethoxy-5-methylbenzene as a sedative agent in perfumes.
JP Patent application 2000-86478 describes sedative aromatic compounds containing 0.5 to 50% by weight of a trialkoxybenzene represented by formula (I):
wherein R1, R2 and R3, which may be the same or different, preferably same and each represents CH3 or C2H5.